Missions
There are a number of different mission types in this game. Most of them are done aboard a station, but some of them are done aboard another ship. Missions can be found on either the standard planet icons, or on the mission stations icons. Mission stations will generally yield higher rewards while protecting your ship from hull damage. Seek these out at every opportunity. Missions will allow teleportation back to the ship for healing. Mission objectives can be found on your left wristband if the map is toggled off. It is not recommended to attack a mission station. They have superior health and firepower. __TOC__ Ship to Ship Encounter (Eliminate Enemies) This is referencing a non-station encounter. Encountering a ship can have various scenarios. They may demand salvage/crew/fuel/etc in return for peace. They may also immediately attack without warning. Other ships may overtaken with robots (generally all systems are destroyed except O2). The goal is to either: # Teleport over and kill all enemies on board # Destroy the ship with your own ship's offenses While either method is viable, generally double the salvage can be obtained from boarding a ship and stealing its cargo vs destruction of the ship. When viable, board and destroy enemies. Strategy: Boarding - If communications are available, do not answer the pirate. Boarding the ship while they await a reply will buy you precious seconds. While fighting the pirates, make attacking tactical systems a priority. This will stop the pirate ship from firing on your ship. Eliminate Pirates Board the station and kill all pirates. Strategy: Board the station and kill all pirates. Eliminate Pirate Captain Board the station and not only kill the pirates, but a pirate captain will also exist. He/She will be in a special room with two entries. When entering the room and engaging the captain, pirates will spawn continuously until the captain has been defeated. Strategy: Immediately head for the captain and kill him first to stop the spawning. Stop Pirates stealing resources (timed mission) Board the station and observe a time limit. You have approximately 3 minutes to reach a ship departing from the station. The goal is to destroy the four nodes on the ship through constant fire. The nodes will turn yellow to red and then explode. All nodes must be destroyed to complete this objective. Pirates will continuously spawn during this mission in the ship room. There are two levels to this room, giving you access to nodes on both the front and top of the ship. Strategy: Avoid the pirates and focus fire on the nodes. AoE weapons are useful for killing pirates and nodes. Beam weapons are useful for accuracy. Destroy Titan The Titan is a 4 armed mech which shoots lasers and missiles. Vents will periodically open and close to vent steam at each of the 4 arm joints. When the vents open, shoot them continuously to overload and destroy them. Each vent destroyed will deplete 25% of the life bar. Strategy: Strafe while hiding behind the indestructible wall containing the gun recharge station. Multiple players is very advantageous for this battle. Destroy Archivist A large robot which hangs from the ceiling will shoot both individual laser blasts and longer beams. It has a protective cover blocking it's vulnerable red eye. In between blasts the shield will raise and it is vulnerable. It will destroy the environment around it making cover difficult. Strategy: Hide just behind the force fields at the entrance and poke your head in to do damage. Multiple players is very advantageous for this battle as the robot is vulnerable while his shield is still down when looking at a different player. Destroy Alien Hive Approximately 4 alien hives exist in this space station. Once found and alerted, they will continuously spawn small, slow, explosive aliens in high numbers which also spit acid. Destroy the hives to complete the mission. Note: Xenomorph type aliens will spawn from vents in the ceiling. Listen for the sounds of alien feet tapping on metal vents around you to predict if they will spawn. Xenomorph aliens can also spawn on your home ship. Strategy: Often 1 or more hives can be destroyed before entering the room and alerting all the hives. Destroy the hives on 1 side of the room first to make reentry easier. AoE guns are useful at crown control. Eliminate Aliens The ship will be filled with aliens. Eliminate them all. Note: Xenomorph type aliens will spawn from vents in the ceiling. Listen for the sounds of alien feet tapping on metal vents around you to predict if they will spawn. Xenomorph aliens can also spawn on your home ship. Strategy: Go room to room eliminating aliens. Move slowly and listen for vent noises. Eliminate Robots The ship will be filled with robots. Eliminate them all. Strategy: Go room to room. Shock weapons are ideal for this encounter. Overload Reactor Update Firmware First, find the room with the firmware disk. This is generally a security type room. Bring the disk to a large computer in a large room. When the disk is inserted, robots will spawn continuously. In addition, the computer can be damaged and destroyed during battle. Defend the computer while the firmware updates. Strategy: Repair the computer fully before the battle. Monitor the computer and be prepared to use your repair gun during this battle to repair the computer. Keep your distance from the computer when practical to draw fire away. Leave the room completely and the robots will continue to follow you through the station - however - the firmware will continue to update while you're not in the room. When completed, the robots will become friendly so keeping a distance and not engaging will eventually complete this mission. Category:Missions